


Bunny

by jegulus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is such a bottom, F/M, draco malfoy loves his girlfriend, established relationships - Freeform, hermione is only soft for ron, my first het ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegulus/pseuds/jegulus
Summary: Draco Malfoy loves his tall buff girlfriend
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OC, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ronmione - Relationship, draco malfoy/ female oc
Kudos: 13





	Bunny

Lotus stood by Hermione watching her mix in the ingredients for the potion that they were supposed to be making together. She wanted to help of course but she could never do anything related to potions right.  
“Ugh I wish we were still in Lupin’s class! I'm so much better at defense against the dark arts” Hermione only hummed in acknowledgement as she concentrated on not messing up the potion. Lotus huffed and looked around in boredom looking for something to do since Hermione wouldn’t let her help at all. She looked over where her tiny boyfriend was working with Ron, and scolding him for something. She cooed, he was so cute sometimes. Content to look at her tiny boyfriend be angry she settled into her seat smiling. Soon enough the period ended and they received a good enough grade for their potion.  
“Muah I love you Hermione” Lotus pecked Hermione’s cheek in thanks for the free passing grade.  
“Love you too” She smiled before rushing off to Ron to see what grade he had gotten. Draco quickly made his way over to his girlfriend a slight smile on his face.  
“Darling!” He called out reaching out to take her hand. She smiled down at him, since she was a head taller than him, she took his hand and they set off to their next class. “Ah Darling this is my class! I’ll see you later ok.” Draco was waving and Lotus was about to burst at how cute she thought her boyfriend was.  
“Bunny wait!” Draco flushed a bright red at the nickname and he turned. She cupped his face bending down to give him a kiss. She pulled back but stayed close looking at Draco’s bright red face. He still had his eyes closed a far away look on his face. She let out a small squeal and gave a tiny kiss on his nose before pulling away completely. “Bye Bunny have a nice time at your class!” She walked away waving. Draco stood frozen, a smile and that dreamy look still on his face.  
“Cmon bunny!” Harry mocked laughing before walking into the class. Draco turned to glare stomping after him.  
“Shut up Potter you’re insufferable!” 

Harry and Ron teased Draco all throughout the class period. Draco hated his new friends, and considered going back to being their enemies. Lotus would be sad though so he set that idea aside. He was thankful for Hermione though who shushed them after a while because she claimed to not hear what the professor was saying. After class was over Harry and Ron could more openly taunt him for it which they did before Hermione once again scolded them for.  
“I for one think it's cute that Lotus calls him that!” Hernione patted Draco’s head in comfort which Draco more or less appreciated.  
“Yes it's very cute little bunny,” Ron cooed, pinching Draco’s cheeks. He scowled up at Ron before batting his hands away.  
“Very cute tiny bunny” Harry teased, patting Draco’s head.  
“You’re shorter than me!” Draco yelled which Harry rolled his eyes at.  
“Whatever” Harry mumbled clearly upset he got called out.  
“Guys leave Draco alone!” Hermione flicked both of their heads and scoffed when they started whining.  
“Hey, only I can call Draco bunny!’ Lotus said running up to them. She stood in front of them and crossed her arms clearly pouting, and no Draco was not drooling over his girlfriend's biceps nope never. Choruses of ‘sorry Lotus’ was heard from Harry and Ron, and she smiled clearly satisfied with herself. “Good I don’t like it when people pick on my bunny” She smiled and Draco flushed again.  
“Can you stop that's embarrassing!” Draco whined glaring at Harry and Ron when they started snickering. Lotus lifted a brow as to say ‘ you sure bout that’.  
“Alright then Draco” She smiled half heartedly and ruffled his hair. “See you later guys” She walked off and Draco was met with three judging eyes.  
“What?!” he exclaimed  
“You’re still such a jerk sometimes Malfoy” Hermione rolled her eyes, and Draco just stared at her lost. “Honestly you boys need me to fix everything for you guys.”  
“Yeah but you like doing it for me because I’m cute!’ Ron gloated and Hermione smiled, grabbing Ron’s hand.  
“Yes you are the exception.” She looked at him fondly before turning to glare at Draco.  
“Go apologize to Lotus!”  
“What why?” Draco was confused. She seemed fine didn't she?  
“Are you that dense even I know why you git!” Harry sighed already tired of this. “She was upset you yelled at her!”  
“I didn’t yell,” he mumbled.  
“Whatever draco just fix it we gotta go.” Draco needed some tough love in order to realize he was mean to his girlfriend. Draco sighed, hiked his bag further up on his shoulder and went to find Lotus.  
He found her hanging out with her brother in the Gryfinndor common room.  
“So Billy how's your sugar daddy” Billy shoved his sister who was laughing.  
“Don’t have a sugar daddy Lotus!” She rolled her eyes, nudging her brother.  
“C’mon he’s two years older than you has his own business, pays for everything you want, takes you places every time we have a break! Sounds like a sugar daddy to me.” Billy scowled, rolling his eyes.  
“It’s not like I ask him to pay for my stuff he just does.” Billy pouted as Lotus laughed at him. Draco cleared his throat feeling bad about interrupting their sibling time.  
“Sorry for interrupting, can I talk to Lotus for a second.” Lotus beamed shooing away her older brother.  
“Of course you can!” Billy smiled, patting at Draco’s head when he passed him.  
“Whats up Draco?” Draco pouted sitting close to her.  
“You can call me bunny.” he muttered, not meeting her eyes.  
“You’re so cute bunny. I thought you were embarrassed though?”  
“It's fine I don’t care as much anymore. Ok? So you can call me bunny again. If you want” He forced himself to look up at her and found himself smiling at the look of joy in her face. She bent down to kiss her boyfriend cupping his face in her hands. Draco sighed into the kiss and looped his arms around her waist. Once she started feeling up his leg he pulled away breathing in deeply. “We still have classes love. Maybe later?” She seemed content with that and backed away.  
“Tu eres tan lindo mi conejito” Draco had no idea what she said, but finding himself blushing anyways, he just buried his head in her neck to hide his red face.

**Author's Note:**

> Draco loves his tall buff girlfriend
> 
> Another example on how I don't know how to write endings   
> Please guess who Billy’s sugar daddy is :)


End file.
